


It Could Work

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For Fandot Creativity Night, the prompt was answers and/or masked balls





	It Could Work

"Yes?"

 

"No."

 

"Are you sure that's your final answer?"

 

"Yes, it is, Douglas."

 

"It's okay if you're not sure, Martin."

 

"No, Douglas. That wouldn't work."

 

"I'd like to think it could, if we had someone clever enough."

 

"No, not even you could do that."

 

"Martin, I can't believe this, This is cruel, even for you."

 

"Well, you couldn't, even if you tried."

 

"I am extremely offended right now, Martin. You've seen me pull off the best schemes and tricks of all time. I have bamboozled the greatest foes, hoodwinked geniuses of our time. I have analyzed the most impossible situations and come up with the improbable solutions. After all these years, of you, Martin Crieff, idolizing my greatness, in awe of my cleverness, wanting to be me, maybe even falling in love with me, you still doubt my greatness?"

 

"Are you done?"

 

"Yes, very much so."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Because if you you to continue, by all means, please, continue."

 

"No, no, for now I'm done."

 

"Good, because you can talk about your own greatness all you want, but the answer to the question 'Could one trick someone into thinking they had a twin brother with only a rugby ball and a clown mask,' is still, unsurprisingly, no!"


End file.
